SpellBound
by DarkChild5
Summary: a Willow spin-off


SpellBound

Episode One

Once upon a time…

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own Buffy and Angel in no way.

Opening Song by NickelBack

Summary- a Willow Spin-off

A/N: Feedback would be greatly appreciated. The more feedback I get, the more chapters there are and the faster I'll work on them.

I am planning on having seasons of this.

The three figures entered the apartment. Two women and one man. The latter was the one that spoke first.

"This place doesn't look so bad." He dropped his suitcase onto the floor. "I'd like to see the Big Bads face us now!" He let out a chuckle.

"Xander!" The redheaded woman laughed.

He laughed. "Hey, I'm just sayin'!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, if we're all done with the party, I think we should decide which room we each get 'cause if I remember correctly, there's three of us and only two rooms. Each which has only one small bed. And I'll say this only once, I don't wanna sleep with tall dark and wimpy and-"

"Hey!"

Faith glared at him. "And, Red here, well, I wouldn't feel too safe in the same bed with her, I mean, she could _attack _me in the middle of the-"

The witch glared at the slayer. "Hey!"

Faith smirked. "Well, anyway, I've said my piece." With that she walked into the bedroom closest to her. Willow went to the other one.

Xander was left in the hall. "Okay, I guess this means that I'll take the couch. For now." A pause. "You guys owe me!"

****

Opening Song
    
    How the hell'd we wind up like this
    And why weren't we able
    To see the signs that we missed
    And I'll try to turn the tables
    I wish you'd unclench your fists
    And unpack your suitcase
    Lately there's been too much of this
    But don't think it's too late
    Nothing's wrong
    Just as long as you know that someday I will
    Someday, somehow
    I'm gonna make it all right
    But not right now
    I know you're wondering when
    You're the only one who knows that
    Someday, somehow
    I'm gonna make it all right
    But not right now
    I know you're wondering when
    Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway
    That we could end up saying
    Things we've always needed to say
    So we could end up staying
    Now the story's played out like this
    Just like a paperback novel
    Let's rewrite an ending that fits
    Instead of a Hollywood horror
    Nothing's wrong
    Just as long as you know that someday I will
    Someday, somehow
    I'm gonna make it all right
    But not right now
    I know you're wondering when
    You're the only one who knows that
    Someday, somehow
    I'm gonna make it all right
    But not right now
    I know you're wondering when
    You're the only one who knows that
    How the hell'd we wind up like this
    And why weren't we able
    To see the signs that we missed
    And try to turn the tables
    Now the story's played out like this
    Just like a paperback novel
    Let's rewrite an ending that fits
    Instead of a Hollywood horror
    Nothing's wrong
    Just as long as you know that someday I will
    Someday, somehow
    I'm gonna make it all right
    But not right now
    I know you're wondering when
    You're the only one who knows that
    Someday, somehow
    I'm gonna make it all right
    But not right now
    I know you're wondering when
    You're the only one who knows that
    I know you're wondering when
    You're the only one who knows that
    I know you're wondering when

****

Staring:

Alyson Hannigan…Willow

Eliza Dushku…Faith

Nicholas Brendan…Xander

Guest Starring:

Amber Benson…Tara

?…Sennen

****

'You're shirt.' A look of confusion flashed across the girl's face before she fell into oblivion. In front of her stood her lover. The girl let out a shriek of pure anguish as she fell to her knees and cradled the body that belonged to her love.

'Why do you keep showing this to me?!' On the other side of the room stood the same redhead, only older, with tears streaking down her face. She too sank to her knees. 'Why?! Why?' The girl got no response.

The redhead bolted up in bed. Shivering, she threw the covers off of her and headed out to the kitchen for a glass of water. It did nothing to soothe the feeling in her gut. She dreamt of Tara often, many times relieving her death. It had never been like that though. This…this dream was completely different. It chilled her to the bone. It scared her.

The main reason the three of them had decided to come to San Francisco was to get away from the _really _big bads. For a little while anyway. After the incident in Cleveland, well, it was best not to think about that.

The redhead quickly scribbled a note in case any of her roomies noticed that she had gone and stuck it to the fridge. It would be the first place either of them looked. She needed to get away for a little while. She needed to think.

Willow didn't see much of a difference between San Fran and other places. Well, the only other places she had ever been were Hellmouths so…ok, so she was new at being in a 'normal' place. It was also much bigger than either town had been.

She had been wandering around for a while now. _Insomnia? Hmm. Must've picked it up from Buffy._ It was just as dark as any other place. The redhead entered a small club._ It looked small from the outside! _Okay, maybe it wasn't so small. Inside, the music was louder than it had ever been at the Bronze.

Someone tapped her from behind. "Hey."

She turned around to see a guy. "Hi."

" Nick, you?"

"Willow."

He smiled at her. " You wanna dance?"

_ Oh crap! That's what he wanted?!_ "I…um…err…I just remembered that I…have to be…somewhere…bye!" She quickly scurried out of the building.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?"

She gulped. _What's up with this guy?! _"I…It's just that…I'm not interested in **that** kind of thing."

"Wha?" She gave him The Look. "Oh. Oh!" a pause. "Sorry." A pause. " So…what's it like?"

"Huh?"

"You know."

She eyes him again. "Are you sure you're straight? I mean…you seem a little _too _sensitive and a tad bit too interested in this."

He only laughed. "My cousin is."

"Oh."

"Have you ever been…you know?"

"You _can_ say it. With a girl? Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Once upon a time, there were two princesses…" And she told him. Not everything of course. And she realized that it **was** true. That some things you could only tell a stranger.

She watched the witch from the shadows. This was the one. She had to be. The girl smirked. If everything went according to plan, well, some things were better left unsaid.

Willow walked home feeling better than she had in a while. She had got some things off her chest. All of it was still there, she didn't feel as lost as she did.

As she walked up to the apartment, she hummed the tune to a song that her lover had sung to her. She would always remember it. It was impossible to forget. And she didn't want to.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the others longer.


End file.
